A Midterm's Dream
by SkyeBlaze
Summary: A girl find herself trapped in her Shakespeare's midterm.


**__**

I wrote this for a Shakespeare in Performance class. It's my first script and I have never done this before so if there is anything wrong just enjoy it.

As you will see most of the script has been written by Shakespeare. I just thought it would be fun to mix some of the plays and make it a story. You will find at the end of the text where you can find the scenes used. 

_____________________________________________________________

**A Midterm's Dream**

Scene 1: Searching for a scene

__

(A group of students from the Shakespeare in Performance class have gathered at Amanda's house to figure out what scene they will perform for their class the next week. There are books and papers everywhere, some plates and glasses lying on top of the table.

A strange being is walking around the room, his name is ROBIN GOODFELLOW, better known as PUCK. He is silently watching, listening, and judging them.)

****

Amanda

What scene can we choose? We need to know now. Or what will we do next Monday, perform a mime show for the rest of the class?

****

George

I say we do the Crispin Crispian speech from _Henry V_. Everyone's eyes will be on me. It will be beautiful.

****

Marion

Only one person speaks in that speech. What would the rest of us do? Stare at you and from time to time if you forget a line, whisper it to you? 

****

Hillary

We can try the witches scene from _Macbeth._ You know, the one with, "_Double, double, toil and trouble...."._

****

Jennifer

Or we could do something like the scene in _Hamlet_ where everyone dies at the end. There are many people in that scene, and tragedy can be so uplifting.

__

(They keep discussing in the background. All attention goes to PUCK.)

****

Puck

__

What hempen homespuns have we swag

-gering here.

What, a play toward! I'll be an auditor;

An actor, perhaps, if I see cause. 

_(PUCK starts walking around the room, making the students fall asleep one by one.)_

****

Gabriella

_(Yawn.) _We should try something romantic. Like_ (yawn)_ the balcony scene from _Romeo and Juliet._

(She falls asleep.)

****

Brad

__

(Falling asleep.)

No... _(yawn)_ Lets try something funny. What about... the play... within... the play... in... _A... Mid..._

summer... Night's... Dream? (He falls asleep.)

****

Puck

__

Up and down, up and down;

I will lead them up and down:

(Looking at AMANDA)

I'll follow you; I'll lead you about a 

round,

Through bog, through bush, through brake, through brier;

Sometimes a horse I'll be, sometimes a hound,

A hog, a headless bear, sometimes a fire;

And neigh, and bark, and grunt, and roar, and 

burn,

Like horse, hound, hog, bear, fire, at every turn.

I am fear'd in field and town;

Goblin, lead them up and down.

(The scene begins to fade.)

****

Scene 2: The Assignment

__

(AMANDA finds herself in a strange place. She wonders where the rest of the group is. She hears voices not to far away. She follows the sound and finds three women.)

****

First Witch

__

Round about the caldron go;

In the poison'd entrail's throw.

Boil thou first i' the charmed pot!

****

All Three

__

Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble.

(The witches keep chanting as AMANDA gets closer to take a better look. But they notice her and stop.)

****

First Witch

Who dares to spy on us. 

****

Second Witch

__

Who?

****

Third Witch

Who?

****

Amanda

__

(Coming out of her hiding place.)

I'm sorry to barge in like these. My name is Amanda. You see, I'm kind of lost here, and when I heard your voices I thought...

****

First Witch

Silence! We already know. You are looking for your friends.

****

Second Witch

But where are they? Who could tell?

****

Third Witch

A king, a prince, and two lovers first thou has to help**.**

First Witch

And if from each a gift you bring, without them knowing for what it is.

****

Second Witch

Then your friends to you we'll give.

****

Third Witch

When, again, we meet.

****

All Three

Through William's Road your journey begins, through William's Road it ends. We will meet when thou has all the gifts. From the lovers, the king and the prince. Then shall thee see your friends. With only one more task to play.

****

First Witch

Now leave young girl.

****

Second Witch

If thy friends thou wants to see again.

****

Third Witch

_(Pointing to a road.) _There's William's Road. Farewell.

__

(AMANDA turns her face to see the road, when she looks back at the witches they're gone.)

****

Amanda

"Through William's Road my journey begins, through William's Road it ends. To see my friends again I have to help two lovers, a king and a prince, and from each a gift get." Now... How on Earth am I supposed to do that? Well, what am I waiting for, let's go feet. We have a long journey ahead of us.

__

(Amanda starts walking. PUCK now stands where the witches where.)

****

Puck

__

(Laughing wickedly.)

That was too easy. Humans are so much fun to play with. I wonder who shall she meet first? The lovers, the king, the prince, or me?

****

Scene 3: Meeting a King

_(It's night. On the road, AMANDA meet's a man. He seems troubled. First she hesitates a little, after all, it is a strange man, but she sits next to him.)_

****

Amanda

Excuse me sir. What ails thee?

****

Henry

Oh, nothing..... Well.. Something. _( They get up and start walking.) _You see, I'm in the English Army, and tomorrow there will be a big battle, against France. But the men, they don't seem to have the desire to fight any longer. Compared to the French, we're nothing. I don't know, but if something doesn't happen fast, we will all die. But I guess we're dead already. Oh, what can we do?

****

Amanda

First of all, if all of you think you're dead already, then you will die. Second, you need to have someone to inspire them. To assure them that everything is possible, that there is a possibility you can win this battle. If you set your mind to it, it could happen you know.

****

Henry

Inspire them? But how?

****

Amanda

What about a speech? A speech that says, "We can conquer the enemy. We have everything at our favor." You know thoughts like that. Besides, what can you lose. But remember, the person saying the speech has to project that he believes what he's saying. Don't worry, you'll be ok. If I where you I would get some rest tonight, and tomorrow morning tell them that in your dream you saw victory for your country and that your dreams always come true. Or, better yet, be creative, use your own ideas.

****

Henry

I guess that could work. Thank you. So, do you have a place to spend the night?

****

Amanda

I gave you advise, but that's it.

****

Henry

I'm sorry. That did come out kind of wrong. I meant, if you had a place where to sleep tonight. Here the nights can be very cold.

****

Amanda

You're forgiven. And no. I don't have a place where to sleep tonight.

****

Henry

Then I must insist you stay at my tent. And don't worry, I can afford to sleep somewhere else.

****

Amanda

Are you sure. I wouldn't like to impose or anything.

****

Henry

No, not at all.

****

Scene 4: The Speech and the Gift from a King

_(AMANDA wakes up and comes out of the tent. There she sees a group of people gathered around a man. She gets closer, walks her way through the crowd, and sees the man she spoke to the night before.)_

****

Amanda

__

Oh my gosh! Henry V.

__

**Henry**

__

...He that outlives this day, and comes safe home,

Will stand a tip-toe when this day is nam'd,

And rouse him at the name of Crispian.

He that shall live this day, and see old age,

Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,

And say, To-morrow is Saint Crispian:

Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,

And say, These wounds I had on Crispin's day.

Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot,

But he'll remember with advantages

What feats he did that day: then shall our

names,

Familiar in their mouths as household words,

Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,

Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloster,

Be in their flowing cups freshly remember'd.

This story shall the good man teach his son;

And Crispin Crispian shall never go by, 

From this day to the ending of the world,

But we in it shall be remembered,-

We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;

For he to-day that hseds his blood with me

Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,

This day shall gentle his condition:

And gentlemen in England now a-bed

Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not

here,

And hold their manhoods cheap while any 

speaks

That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day.

(As a man arrives to give some news to the king, AMANDA finds her way back to the tent and waits for him. After a while HENRY appears and thanks her for the idea. As a token of his appreciation he gives her a ring.) 

****

Amanda

Why didn't you tell me you where the king?

****

Henry

I was afraid I would've scared you off. I want to thank you for the advice. And I wish you a safe journey.

__

(They shake hands. HENRY leaves for the battle and AMANDA to William's Road. PUCK appears from a place he was hiding.)

****

Puck

A lucky human this has been, for one of the gifts she so early has received. But through her quest a tempest named Puck will pass, and her journey will no longer be calm.

(Now PUCK follows her on the road.) 

**Scene 5: Romeo, Romeo **

_(AMANDA, walking down the road, notices a boy lurking through some bushes. She sneaks behind him.) _

****

Amanda

What are you looking for?

__

(Startled, the boy turns around and brandishes his sword. She jumps back)

****

Romeo

Forgive me madam. It wasn't my intention to startled a lady, but thou gaves't me quite a fright. You shouldn't be sneaking behind people. 

****

Amanda

You are right. I apologize. But now that we're talking about sneaking around. What are you doing?

****

Romeo

I'm looking for my fair Juliet. Ever since I saw her, she is all I can think of. I don't care if she is a Capulet, hence my enemy. I love her. If only I could find a way to get close to her. 

****

Amanda

Aaahhh. That's so romantic. _(To herself) _"So this is Romeo?"I'll help you. Maybe you can get in by jumping a wall I saw back there. Come. Follow me.

__

(They get to a wall, not to high, and they jump. First AMANDA, then ROMEO. At the other side they see a balcony.)

I'll make sure nobody comes. Be careful.

****

Romeo

I will. Thank you, friend.

__

(AMANDA and ROMEO go separate ways, he towards the balcony, she to watch out for any Capulets. PUCK now appears.)

****

Puck

So she thinks the second gift will come as easily as the first one did? That's no fun, so I'll make sure it won't. Let's see. What can I do? I know!

_(Laughing he goes away.)_

****

Scene 6: **The Lovers**

_(ROMEO and JULIET are talking. PUCK is behind JULIET in the balcony.)_

****

Romeo

__

O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

****

Juliet

__

What satisfaction canst thou have to-

night?

****

Romeo

__

The exchange of thy love's faithful

Vow for mine.

****

Juliet

__

I gave thee mine before you didst request it:

And yet I would it were to give again.

****

Romeo

__

Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what 

purpose, love?

****

Juliet

__

But to be frank, and give it thee again.

And yet I wish but for the thing I have:

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give thee

The more I have, for both are infinite.

****

Puck

_(With the nurse's voice.) _ Juliet!!!!! Juliet!!!!! Lady Juliet!!!!

****

Juliet

__

I hear some noise within; dear love, adieau!-

Anon, good nurse!- Sweet Montague be true.

Stay but a little, I will come again.

(JULIET goes inside. PUCK laughs again.)

****

Romeo

__

O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,

Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

****

Scene 7: A Lovers Gift

_(AMANDA is running towards the balcony to warn ROMEO and JULIET that someone is coming.)_

****

Amanda

_(Hidden in the bushes tells ROMEO) _Romeo, we have to go. Someone is coming.

****

Juliet

__

... Good night, good night! Parting is such

Sweet sorrow

That I shall say good-night till it be morrow.

(JULIET leaves.)

****

Romeo

__

Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in

thy breast!-

Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!

****

Amanda

Hurry up Romeo. We have to go.

__

(They are chased, but they leave through where they came in to the garden before they can catch them. After catching his breath ROMEO gives AMANDA a mask.)

****

Romeo

Thank you for everything, friend. I will never forget what thou hast done for me for as long as I live. _(He leaves.)_

****

Amanda

Too bad the rest of your life will be too short to have time to forget. _(She continues her journey. PUCK appears again.)_

****

Puck

Too bad your journey is so advanced. Now I'll have to take measures that will make you repent.

****

Scene 8: Mousetrap

__

(Amanda keeps walking, hoping to find the last gift. Not so far away she notices a young girl crying.)

****

Amanda

What's the matter? Why are you crying?

****

Girl

Because I'm stuck. I was walking home when suddenly I felt very tired, and I fell asleep here. I don't know what happened, but now I can't get up. Help me! Please.

****

Amanda

__

(Pulling her up.) Let me see what I can do. _(Pulling.)_ Let's try it one more time. _(She pulls really hard and the girl comes out.) There you go._

****

Girl

Thank you so much! _(She hugs AMANDA and then pushes her. She gets stuck on the ground.)_

****

Amanda

Hey! Why did you do that for? Get me out of here!

****

Girl

Things have an order in this road. And always something in that place is stuck. My turn is over, now is yours. Enjoy it. An thank you very much. 

__

(She hops away, leaving AMANDA screaming for help. When the girl is no longer in her view. PUCKS appears in front of the girl.)

Robin. You where right. Everything went as you predicted.

****

Puck

Oh, no. Now she will never find her friends. And I will have more human toys to use in my games. So tell me, how does it feel to be free from the gluegrass?

****

Girl

Great. Feeling is returning to my bottom. I had been stuck there so long it went numb. Well, got to go. It's been a long time since I've eaten a home-cooked meal. Bye. And thanks.

****

Puck

Your welcome. Good bye. _(The girl leaves)_ Now that she's trapped, let's make it rain, maybe a shower will suit her well. _(He laughs.)_

****

Scene 9: A Cry for Help is Answered

__

( AMANDA is stuck.)

****

Amanda

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!! Somebody help me please!!!! _(Rain starts to fall.) _Oh, great. Now I'll die from pneumonia and not from hunger for not being able to get out of this thing. Ugh! Help!!!!! Somebody. Help!!!!

_( A carriage stops by, a man gets off and walks towards AMANDA.)_

Oh, sir. Thank you so much for stopping. Can you please help me get out of here?

****

Hamlet

I'll try. _( He pulls her up.)_ There you go. You should be more careful with those gluegrasses. Let me cover it. _(He throws something over it_.)

****

Amanda

Thank you sir. Thank you._ (She coughs)_

****

Hamlet

The rain has been no good for you. Lets take you to a warm place.

__

(They enter the carriage and leave. After a while PUCK comes to see AMANDA, but she's not there.)

****

Puck

What the.... ? Where is she? Where did she go? This can't be happening!!! I'll find her. And when I find out who did this, he or she will pay a very high price.

****

Scene 10: A Gift from a Prince

__

(I has been some time. AMANDA is at HAMLET's palace in Denmark. PUCK has already found her, and now for his revenge the preparations for a duel.)

****

Puck

Now let's see how you like it when people tamper with your games.

****

Amanda

Hamlet, you don't have to fight. You can get seriously hurt. I'm not joking.

****

Hamlet

It's ok Amanda. Here. _(He hands her a book.) _I want you to have this. It's my favorite, so I know you will like it too.

****

Puck

Oh, no! She has the gift from a prince, now she can go to the witches.

****

Amanda

But Hamlet.

****

Hamlet

Got to go. You're welcome to watch the fight if you like.

****

Amanda

I'll pass. Besides, I have to leave. Thank you for everything. I would have died if it wasn't for you. Be careful today.

__

(She kisses him on the cheek and leaves.)

****

Scene 11: The Duel 

_ (HAMLET is fighting LEARTES. OSRIC is the referee. The KING and QUEEN are present._

****

Laertes

__

Come my lord. (They fight) 

****

Hamlet

__

One.

****

Laertes

__

No.

****

Hamlet

__

Judgement.

****

Osric

__

A hit, a very palpable hit.

****

Laertes

__

Well; - again.

****

King

__

Stay, give me drink. - Hamlet, this

pearl is thine;

Here's to thy health.

Give him the cup.

****

Hamlet

__

I'll play this bout first; set it by awhile.

Come. - Another hit; What say you?

****

Laertes

__

A touch, a touch, I do confess.

****

King

__

Our son shall win.

****

Queen

__

He's fat, and scant of breath. 

Here, Hamlet, take my napkin, rub thy

brows:

The queen carouses tho thy fortune, Hamlet.

****

Hamlet

__

Good madam!

****

King

__

Gertrude, do not drink.

****

Queen

__

I will my lord: I pray you pardon me.

****

King

__

(Aside.) It is the poison'd cup; it is too late.

****

Hamlet

__

I dare not drink yet, madam; by and by.

****

Queen

__

Come, let me wipe thy face.

****

Laertes

__

My lord, I'll hit him now.

****

King

__

I do not think't.

****

Laertes

__

(Aside.) And yet 'tis almost 'gainst

my conscience. 

****

Hamlet

__

Come, for the third, Laertes.

( Form now on there will be no sound, maybe some music. LAERTES wounds HAMLET. The QUEEN begins to thy from the poison she drank. HAMLET wounds LAERTES with his own sword. HAMLET kills the KING. OSRIC enters the room wounded and dies. HAMLET dies.) 

****

Scene 12: The Exchange

_(Here AMANDA walks through the William's Road. Thinking, "Through William's Road my journey begins, through Williams road it ends". Suddenly, the THREE WITCHES appear. )_

****

First Witch

Dear Amanda has all the gifts. Gifts that now belong to me.

****

Second Witch

__

And me.

****

Third Witch

And me.

__

(Amanda gives the witches the gifts. Each one takes one and they start going round and round. Throwing the gifts into the caldron they repeat:)

****

All Three

__

Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire, burn; and caldron, bubble.

(They repeat this five time, and each time a friend appears.)

****

First Witch

Now all of them together are.

****

Second Witch

Ready all for their last task.

****

Third Witch

Only together shall they succeed.

****

All Three

Or they'll never leave this dream.

****

Puck

Let the play begin!

Scene 13: Waking up

__

(They're all back a t Amanda's house. They start to wake up.)

****

George

We fell asleep? I had the weirdest dream. 

****

Marion

You had a weird dream? Wait 'till I tell you mine? I was a character on a Shakespeare play.

****

Jennifer

So was I.

****

Brad

And I.

****

Gabriella

I have a great idea for the scene....

****

Scene 14: The Play

_(Here they have chosen to perform the play within Midsummer Night's Dream.)_

****

Pyramus

__

O grim-look'd night! O night with hue so black!

O night! Which ever art when day is not!

O night, O night, alack, alack,

I fear My Thisby's promise is forgot!-

And thou, O wall, O sweet, O lovely wall,

That stand'st between her father's ground

and mine;

Thou wall, O wall, O sweet and lovely wall,

Show me thy chink, to blink through with

mine eyne

(WALL holds up his finger.)

Thanks, courteous wall: Jove shield thee well

for this!

But what see I? No Thisby do I see.

O wicked wall, through whom I see no bliss;

Curst be thy stones for thus deceiving me!

****

Theseus

__

The wall, methinks, being sensible, should

curse again

Pyramus

__

No, in truth sir, he should not. "Deceiving

me" is Thisby's cue. She is to enter now, and I

am to spy her through the wall. You shall see it

will fall pat as I told you. Yonder she comes

(Enter THISBY)

****

Thisby

__

O wall, full often hast thou heard my moans,

For parting my fair Pyramus and me!

My cherry lips have often kissed thy stones,

Thy stones with lime and hair knit up in thee.

****

Pyramus

__

I see a voice: now will I to the chink,

To spy an I can hear my Thisby's face.

Thisby!

****

Thisby

__

My love thou art, my love I think.

****

Pyramus

__

Think what thou wilt, I am thy lover's

grace;

And, like Limander, am I trusty still.

****

Thisby

__

And I like Helen, till the Fates me kill.

****

Pyramus

__

Not Shafalus to Procrus was so true.

****

Thisby

__

As Shafalus to Procrus, I to you.

****

Pyramus

__

O kiss me through the hole of this vile wall!

****

Thisby

__

I kiss the wall's hole, not your lips at all.

****

Pyramus

__

Wilt thou at Ninny's tomb meet me straightway?

****

Thisby

__

'Tide life, 'tide death, I come without delay.

(PYRAMUS and THISBY leave.)

****

Wall

__

Thus have I, Wall, my part discharged so;

And, being done, thus wall away doth go.

(The WALL leaves. The LION and MOON come in.)

****

Lio

__

You, ladies, you, whose gentle hearts do fear

The smallest monstrous mouse that creeps on

floor,

May now perchance both quake and tremble here,

When lion rough in wildest rage doth roar.

Then know that I, as Snug the joiner, am

A lion fell, nor else no lion's dam;

For, if I should as lion come in strife

Into this place, 'twere pity on my life.

****

Theseus

__

A very gentle beast, and of a good conscience.

****

Demetrius

__

The very best at a beast, my lord, that

e'er I saw.

****

Lysander

__

The lion is a very fox for his valor.

****

Theseus

__

True; and a goose for his discretion.

****

Demetrius

__

Not so, my lord; for his valor cannot

Carry his discretion, and the fox carries the goose.

****

Theseus

__

His discretion, I am sure, cannot carry his

Valor; for the goose carries not the fox. It is well.

Leave it to his discretion, and let us listen to the moon.

****

Moonshine

__

This lanthorn doth the horned moon present

****

Demetrius

__

He should have worn the horns on his head.

****

Theseus

__

He is no crescent, and his horns are invisible

within the circumference.

****

Moonshine

__

This lanthorn doth the horned moon present;

Myself the man i' th' moon do seem to be.

****

Theseus

__

This is the greatest error of all the rest.

The man should be put into the lanthorn. How is

it else the man i' th' moon?

****

Demetrius

__

He dares not come there for the candle;

For, you see, it is already in snuff.

****

Hippolyta

__

I am aweary of this moon. 

Would he would change!

****

Theseus

__

It appears, by this small light of discretion,

That he is in the wane; but yet, in courtesy, in all

Reason, we must stay the time.

****

Lysander

__

Proceed, Moon.

****

Moonshine

__

All that I have to say is to tell you that

The lanthorn is the moon; I, the man i' th' moon;

This thorn bush, my thorn bush; and this dog, my dog.

****

Demetrius

__

Why, all these should be in the lanthorn;

For all these are in the moon. But, silence! Here

Comes Thisby.

(Enter THISBY.)

****

Thisby

__

This is old Ninny's tomb. Where is my love?

Lion

Oh. - (Roar.)

(THISBY runs off.)

****

Demetrius

__

Well roared, Lion.

****

Theseus

__

Well run, Thisby.

****

Hippolyta

__

Well shone, Moon. Truly, the moon shines

With a good grace.

(The LION shakes THISBY's mantle, and leaves.)

****

Theseus

__

Well moused, Lion.

****

Demetrius

__

And then came Pyramus.

****

Lysander

__

And so the lion vanished.

(Enter PYRAMUS.)

****

Pyramus

__

Sweet Moon, I thank thee for thy sunny

Beams;

I thank thee, Moon, for shining now so bright;

For, by thy gracious, golden, glittering gleams,

I trust to take of truest Thisby sight.

But stay, O spite!

But mark, poor knight,

What dreadful dole is here!

Eyes, do you see?

How can it be?

O dainty duck! O dear!

Thy mantle good,

What, stained with blood!

Approach, ye Furies fell!

O Fates, come, come,

Cut thread and thrum;

Quail, crush, conclude, and quell!

****

Theseus

__

This passion, and the death of a dear friend, 

Would go near to make a man look sad.

****

Hippolyta

__

Beshrew my heart, but I pity the man.

****

Pyramu

__

O wherefore, Nature, didst thou lions frame?

Since lion vile hath here deflow'red my dear:

Which is - no, no, - which was the fairest dame

That lived, that loved, that liked, that looked

With cheer.

Come, tears, confound;

Out, sword, and wound

The pap of Pyramus;

Ay, that left pap,

Where heart doth hop.

(He stabs himself.)

Thus die I, thus, thus.

Now am I dead,

Now am I fled;

My soul is in the sky.

Tongue, lose thy light;

Moon, take thy flight

(MOONSHINE leaves.)

Now die, die, die, die ,die.

(He dies.)

****

Demetrius

__

No die, but an ace, for him; for he is but one.

****

Lysander

__

Less than an ace, man; for he is dead, he is nothing.

****

Theseus

__

With the help of a surgeon he might yet recover,

And yet prove me an ass.

****

Hippolyta

__

How chance Moonshine is gone before

Thisby comes back and finds her lover?

****

Theseus

__

She will find him by starlight. Here she comes;

And her passion ends the play.

(Enter THISBY.)

****

Hippolyta

__

Methinks she should not use a long one

For such a Pyramus. I hope she will be brief.

****

Demetrius

__

A mote will turn the balance, which Pyramus,

Which Thisby, is the better; he for a man,

God warr'nt us; she for a woman, God bless us!

****

Lysander

__

She hath spied him already with those sweet eyes.

****

Demetrius

__

And thus she means , videlicet:

****

Thisby

__

Asleep, my love?

What, dead, my dove?

O Pyramus, arise!

Speak, speak. Quite dumb?

Dead, dead? A tomb

Must cover thy sweet eyes.

These lily lips,

This cherry nose,

Are gone, are gone.

Lovers, make a moan.

His eyes were green as leeks.

O Sisters Three,

Come, come to me,

With hands as pale as milk;

Lay them in gore,

Since you have shore

With shears his thread of silk.

Tongue, not a word.

Come, trusty sword.

Come, blade, me breast imbrue!

(She stabs herself.)

And, farewell, friends.

Thus Thisby ends.

Adieu, adieu, adieu.

(She dies.)

****

Theseus

__

Moonshine and Lion are left to bury the dead.

****

Demetrius

__

Ay, and Wall too.

****

Scene 15: The Dreamer

_(AMANDA is sleeping in her bed. PUCK is lurking around.)_

****

Puck

__

If we shadows have offended,

Think but this, and all is mended:

That you have but slumb'red here,

While these Visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme,

No more yielding but a dream,

Gentles, do not reprehend:

If you pardon, we will mend.

And as I am an honest Puck,

If we have unearned luck,

Now to scape the Serpent's tongue,

We will make amends ere long:

Else the Puck a liar call.

So, good night unto you all.

Give me your hands, if we be friends,

And Robin shall restore amends.

****

Finis

****

**** __


End file.
